


Beginning

by SilverScrap



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScrap/pseuds/SilverScrap
Summary: Soundwave, before the War





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



The mech onlined, slowly, each layer of waking bringing with it new information and data; for a brief moment, as his visor powered on, his vision was split in multiple angles, and the *flood* of data from external sources nearly sent him back into... wherever that place was, that was not online.

Then his focus was instantly (involuntarily) redirected to external stimuli; a warm servo (not his) was splayed on his chassis, the slight weight of it and placement providing a counterbalance that cleared his processor. In the next few moments, he had completely analyzed and categorized it (not his- not safe) and re-focused. The hollow place inside him had triggered an instinctive defend-protect in his secondary systems, and he twitched, vocalizer clicking on. "...No."

He was ignored, even as his visor implemented the last boot up and he could see two mecha standing (standing?) above him, the shinier, slightly smaller one having the servo that had rested on his chassis. "Is it done?" the shiny bot asked.

"Yes, Senator." the other bot answered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue drone knew his/its place, had never failed in his/its directives. He/It served the Senator/Master. His/Its Symbionts/subunits were deployed daily to spy/ gather information, while he/it watched and observed all, connected at all times into the mainframe of the Senator's/Master's security feeds.

He/It served well. He/It had never given the Senator/Master reason to discipline, had never disregarded the objectives programmed into him/it.

He/It had never even accepted a 'name', though his/its Symbionts had been given names/callsigns. Ravage. Lazerbeak. Buzzsaw. Rumble. Frenzy. Ratbat.

He/It had never told the Senator/Master. Names were not part of the Symbionts'/ subunit's directives. Nor was his/its desire for their closeness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue drone continued to function at peak levels; his/its coding demanded such perfection. But his/its ability was so far beyond simple data sorting that he/it began to expand his parameters, beyond merely 'security' to 'defense'- and from there, his sorting, collecting, flagging or dismissing anything of relevance only increased his/its knowledge, and that of its/his Symbionts/subunits.

He/It began to *crave* outside knowledge, and expanded his/its search parameters ever farther. And it was then that he/it discovered an errant dataclip- one of a mech (Self-Designation: Megatronus) speaking. The words resonated with him/it, and the dataclip was saved to his/its permanent databanks, as well as shared with every single one of his/its Symbionts/subunits.

New search Parameter established: Megatronus.

The addition of a secondary drone by the Senator/Master during that time was categorized and ignored other than to ensure its/theirs firewalls were inferior.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

He/It regularly monitored for Megatronus now, saving each precious byte of knowledge on his hard drives. hoarding each clip away jealously for him/it and the symbionts/subunits only to view; the Senator/Master had not asked for them, after all.

Megatronus: Superior. Senate: Inferi- ERROR. PROCESSOR MALFUNCTION.

Senate: Superior. Megatronus: Irrelevant.

But he/it did not delete the clips of the mech.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's going to work?" The Senator/Master asked, even as they shoved him/it toward the waiting mech. "I paid good money for this thing. And no one else needs to know about this little... upgrade. Got it?"

"Of course, Senator." the other mech replied, and one could *hear* the smug satisfaction in his tone. "The drone's processor is unique enough it *should* be able to integrate the telepathy mod where others couldn't."

"Do it." The Senator/Master ordered, boredly.

When he/it booted again, there was only *pain*- he/it couldn't help let out a audial-splitting electronic wail of agony as data *poured* through sensitive processor subroutines. He/It didn't stop.

"Get rid of it." S-01a/ Ravage would replay for him later, reluctantly. "It's broken."

When he/it booted again, the pain in his sensors had eased to a dull ache, though it hadn't faded; all of its/ his symbionts sat or crouched around him. He/it *hurt*, all over.

When he/it onlined his visor, a massive gray mech was looming over them; he/it dimmed his visor and waited for deactivation. He/it had failed the Senator/Mas-

"Rise. You will need repairs." Megatronus rumbled, and at Ravage's silent nudge, he/it focused again- on the servo held out in offering. "You will avenge your suffering."

Soundwave took it, and rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rizobact, for randomly inspiring me to post something of mine after so long not doing so.


End file.
